The present disclosure relates to an endoscope.
In medical fields, there are known endoscope systems that use an imaging device to capture an inside of a body of a subject and observe the inside of the body of the subject (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-90750).
An endoscope system (electronic endoscope system) disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-90750 includes: an endoscope (electronic endoscope) that is inserted into a body of a subject to capture an inside of the body of the subject and output imaging signals; a processor (processor device) that is connected to the endoscope in an attachable and detachable manner and performs predetermined image processing on imaging signals from the endoscope to generate video signals for display; and a display device (monitor) that is connected to the processor and presents images based on video signals from the processor. Then, a user such as a doctor observes the inside of the body of a subject with images presented on the display device.